


普罗旺斯鱼汤

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, merman, エンキドゥ, ギルガメッシュ - Freeform, 恩闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 人鱼au 汤源村上龙《孤独美食家》 人鱼设定是岩井俊二《华莱士人鱼》的水人
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 3





	普罗旺斯鱼汤

青年恩x人鱼闪  
梗源村上龙 《孤独美食家》  
—  
恩奇都开了一家书店，店里养着书，也养着一堆花草。也做饮料，一进门一股柠檬薄荷味，再往里走是咖啡味。  
恩奇都每天上午九点开业，在店里坐到晚上十点半。  
周末的时候恩奇都站在橱窗前面浇花，窗子外面就有小姑娘透过水壶喷出的水雾悄悄看他轻轻晃动的长发。  
深夜有忧郁而眼神热烈的年轻人站在书架旁，选一本情诗给他读。  
恩奇都陷在柜台后面的布沙发里微笑着小口喝蜂蜜水。到点，赶人，关灯，锁门，生意还不错。  
所以恩奇都攒了钱想出去玩。  
去哪呢，他看见书里写“普罗旺斯的鱼汤中凝聚了海洋的芳香和勇气”。普罗旺斯是不能想，普通的海边还是可以的。  
于是三四月份，淡季，把书店交给朋友去海边租房子。  
住在附近的人不多，恩奇都在市区买齐了东西之后安静地看海。清晨出去散步，今天捡贝壳明天捡石子，后天捞海带的时候，捡到一条人鱼。  
是非常漂亮的人鱼，雄性，潮湿的金色短发上沾着沙，胸脯剧烈地起伏，金色的鳞片和瓷白的皮肤在尚未明亮的日光下微微闪光。  
“诶！没事吧？”  
人鱼睁开眼看他，动了动搁在细沙上的尾巴，恩奇都看见他尾巴下端暗红的血和大片溃烂的伤口。  
“…要我帮你吗？”  
人鱼不说话也不点头，直直地盯着他看。  
恩奇都叹气，弯腰去抱他，但是刚伸过手又缩回来，开始解衬衫扣子。  
人鱼的眼神突然有点慌。  
恩奇都没理他，脱下衬衫扔在水里，拎起来把水绞在他尾上，重复几次，又把湿透的衬衣裹上去。  
“是不是这样更好一点？”恩奇都再次弯腰，一手揽住他的肩一手托住长长的鱼尾猛地起身，“我觉得鱼应该都需要水吧…嗯…你能不能往我这边靠一点，你太滑了会掉下去。”  
人鱼安静地揽住他的脖子，两条手臂又湿又滑。  
“对，就是这样。”  
于是人鱼和贝壳小石子一起被恩奇都捡回了家。  
01  
说起来你可能不信，恩奇都今天早上在海边捡了一条人鱼。  
“你叫什么？你肯定有名字的吧？”  
恩奇都一边给人鱼洗伤口一边跟他说话。  
但是人鱼不说话，血红色的眼睛目光锐利。  
恩奇都扯扯嘴角，拧开一瓶医用酒精浇在伤口上，人鱼缩了缩尾巴。  
“我叫恩奇都，你叫什么？”拿着酒精的恩奇都对人鱼微笑。  
“…吉尔伽美什。”  
“嗯。”恩奇都低头继续清理伤口。“看这个状况我们估计要相处一段时间了，知道名字会比较方便。马上会有点疼，你要忍一下。”  
已经很疼了，抿着唇的人鱼一脸冷漠地想。  
… …  
“好了！结束了！”包扎好伤口，恩奇都的语气十分轻松。  
“嗯…”  
“那么我出去一趟，你好好待在浴缸里，受伤的地方先不要沾水。…唔人类都是这样的我不清楚你能不能沾…你还是随意吧。”  
吉尔伽美什点头，恩奇都很满意。  
再回来的时候，恩奇都提了一袋沙子，胳膊上挂着早上没拿回来的海带。一边说着“我回来了！”一边沿着浴缸边倒沙子。  
“陶瓷很硬吧？这样会不会舒服一点？”  
吉尔伽美什靠着浴缸边缘坐在沙子上，湿湿的软软的，还可以。  
“谢谢。”  
眼前绿色长发的青年眯起眼睛笑：“不用谢啊，小吉尔。”  
… …  
02  
浴室里有一条人鱼，真的是很有趣的事情。恩奇都看够了海，就忍不住坐在浴室里看人鱼，看着看着就开始搭话。吉尔伽美什吃住全靠恩奇都，没办法不理会那双透亮清澈的眼睛。相处意外的愉快。  
恩奇都写邮件让朋友寄来几本书。  
两天之后，恩奇都抱着包裹坐到浴缸前，呲啦呲啦地撕包装，哗啦哗啦地翻书页，然后期盼地盯着吉尔伽美什。  
吉尔伽美什：“？”  
恩奇都问：“我们算朋友吗？”  
吉尔伽美什想了想，决定点头。  
“嗯…所以我应该努力了解你啊。”恩奇都看了一眼手里的百科全书以及志怪小说，更热切地看他。  
“我问你答，可以吗？”  
吉尔伽美什轻笑，正准备高傲地开口允许对方的请求，恩奇都就开始念：  
“人鱼，传说中的海洋种族，以上半身是人，下半身是鱼的身体为基本形态。人鱼也有雄性的和雌性的，大多数人认为女性人鱼是美丽的而男性人鱼是非常丑陋的，女性的人鱼也是诱惑和色欲的象征… …”  
念了两句，恩奇都抬头，看见吉尔伽美什乳白色的皮肤和高挺的鼻梁。  
“这个…好像不太对… 我再找一下…”  
吉尔伽美什嘲讽地轻哼。  
“人鱼经常会在天色昏暗不明的时候出现，用她冷艳凄美的外表以及哀怨动人的歌声迷惑过往的船夫，使其分心而失去方向，最后沉入河底… …你会唱歌吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你也用歌声引诱人？”  
“不用。”  
“诶…？”  
“我只要露脸，那些杂种就愿意跳下来。”  
“… …”  
“呃…继续吧… …一般情况下，人鱼对人类而言是很危险的。他们赠予的礼物会带来不幸，比如引发洪水之类的灾难。在旅途中看到人鱼是沉船的恶兆。他们有时渴望看到凡人被淹死… …你们都有这种奇怪的癖好？”  
“没有，我就不明白看一群无趣的杂种沉溺于美色有什么可愉悦的。”  
“… …”  
是书的问题还是人的问题？恩奇都觉得自己的邮费花得很不值。  
干脆合上书，趴在浴缸上直接聊：“为什么会受伤？”  
“迁徙的时候，被船队看见了，他们开了枪，没躲开。”  
“怪不得伤口里有弹片…所以你掉队了吗？为什么要迁徙？他们不来找你吗？”  
吉尔伽美什有些不悦地答：“人鱼是神秘高贵的种族，已经被人看到就不敢再立刻返回。况且迁徙不仅仅是因为温度的变化，更是为了繁衍，他们自然是全力向前赶，怎么会来找我。当然，我这样的人鱼，即使没有那些杂种的拥护，也能完成迁徙。”  
“所以你们要…集中交配？”  
“…是集中寻找配偶，各地的人鱼都在这个时间迁徙。”  
“这样啊…不好意思我不是很会用词。”恩奇都有点抱歉地笑。  
“无碍。”吉尔伽美什适时地宽容。  
“不过…你告诉我这么多，不怕我是猎人吗？明年趁你们迁徙就在这里截住你们。”恩奇都突然起身凑近吉尔伽美什，一脸狡黠。  
“哈，我们每年都换地点。”  
“唔…”恩奇都有点失望地低头，柔顺的发丝从肩上滑落至水中，发尾扫在吉尔伽美什的胸口。“那明年就不能见到你了？”  
吉尔伽美什慵懒地抬手，把金绿色的发丝绕在指尖。  
“是啊。”  
短暂的低沉。  
恩奇都看着那一缕头发被手指缠起又绕开，突然又问他：“你怎么这么肯定，我又没说会放你走。”  
吉尔伽美什：“…！”  
03  
后来吉尔伽美什给恩奇都讲水下的生活。  
讲到他显赫的地位，吉尔伽美什说：“等你放我回去，我可以让你受众人鱼的尊敬。”  
“…我又见不到他们，有什么好尊敬的。”  
讲到他玻璃水晶的宫殿，吉尔伽美什说：“等你放我回去，我便赏赐你奢华的住所。”  
“…可那是在海水里的啊。”  
讲到他拥有的财宝，吉尔伽美什说：“等你放我回去，我与你分享无尽的财富。”  
恩奇都忍不住看着他笑。  
“我之前开玩笑的。肯定放你，你不用担心。”  
“哼，笑话，本王有什么可担心的。”  
04  
过了一周，恩奇都说：“你的伤好了，明天晚上我送你去海边。”  
吉尔伽美什点头。  
等到半夜，恩奇都拿了条床单站在浴缸边准备帮他把鱼尾遮起来。  
吉尔伽美什不动。  
恩奇都因为他的不配合有点气恼，吉尔伽美什仰着头对瞪着他的恩奇都说：“其实…我迷路了。”  
“… …”  
“但返程的路我还记得，等七八月份，就可以走了。”  
“还有，我想喝酒。”  
05  
“要不要给你订个鱼缸，大点的？”  
完全接受了人鱼蹭吃蹭喝事实的恩奇都续租了房子。  
“那种不符合我身份的东西我不需要。”  
“你整天在浴缸里不难受吗？”  
“还好，可以忍受。”  
“…但我就不能用它了。”  
“我不介意与你分享它，吾友。”  
恩奇都看着长长的鱼尾和翘起来的尾鳍叹气。  
“要不要去海边？”  
吉尔伽美什晃着手中的高脚杯，“我怎么去？”  
“我带你去啊。”  
… …  
深夜的海岸漆黑一片，恩奇都抱着用床单裹住的吉尔伽美什慢慢地踩在沙子上。负责拿手电筒的吉尔伽美什表示很惊讶：“你竟然抱得动我。”  
“唔…怎么说呢，我这个人不知道为什么力气很大。在书店的时候，搬书倒是挺方便。”  
夜晚的寂静让人沉默，只有吉尔伽美什的尾鳍偶尔划过沙子沙沙作响。  
海边风很大，吉尔伽美什滑进水里，等岸上的友人脱下多余的衣物。  
“呼…好凉…”冰冷的海水起起伏伏，恩奇都攀住吉尔伽美什的手臂维持平衡，被海水沾湿的长发乖顺地贴着肩膀，在月亮下散发淡淡的光辉。  
“为什么要八月走呢？”  
“因为八月船多。我们可以在水下看船上的灯光，在隐蔽的海湾引诱捕食人类，并享用沉船上的一切，比如酒。”  
“引诱？捕食？”  
吉尔伽美什点头，突然用力把毫无防备的恩奇都拽进水里。长发在水中散开漂浮，恩奇都努力挣扎，却挣不开牢牢抓住他的手臂。视野昏暗，氧气逐渐稀薄，朦胧之间有尖利的东西划过他的脖颈。  
“唔…咳！”  
“就像这样，”吉尔伽美什把恩奇都托出水面，后者因为刚才的窒息正伏在他的胸口大口呼吸着温暖潮湿的空气，“我们引诱人类下水，再把他们拉到水下，干脆地咬下去，一切就结束了。”  
恩奇都把额头抵在吉尔伽美什肩上，渐渐平缓了呼吸。  
“所以你们的美貌也好，歌声也好，都是道具，你们真正想献给我们的，只有一口锋利的牙齿。”  
“是的。”  
“所以你们和绝望的爱情并没有关系。”  
“是的。”  
… …  
其实也不尽是如此，把友人送上岸后，吉尔伽美什独自在海水中沉浮。他想起那些年轻的人鱼，他们望着船上英俊海员的时候，总在妄想把他们拉下船到水中一同生活。只可惜人类的生命很快就被海水腐蚀，况且爱情并不像食欲那样必需且容易满足。  
吉尔伽美什摆动着长尾，他金色的细鳞在无光的深海中仍然熠熠生辉。  
06  
后来吉尔伽美什不再要求恩奇都和他一起下水，恩奇都对不用泡冷水表示很高兴。但吉尔伽美什很快又后悔了，因为他再没有机会见到恩奇都湿润的长发贴在白皙匀称的肢体上，好像全世界的月光都镀在他身上。  
“其实你很适合当人鱼。”吉尔伽美什在上岸之后想这样对友人说。他刚抬起头：  
“本王觉得，其实… ..”  
“别说了，低头。”拿着干毛巾的友人正皱着眉擦拭他发梢的水。  
修长有力的手指隔着毛巾揉搓他的金发。“还是算了吧，这种话说出来又有什么意思。”吉尔伽美什低着头想。  
07  
养人鱼和养花有什么区别呢？  
清晨恩奇都去开浴室的窗户，看见吉尔伽美什半倚在浴缸里蜷着尾巴的睡相，突然觉得养人鱼和养花草没什么两样。  
早上要开窗通风晒太阳，晚上要带他出去游泳算是浇水，二者行动都靠他搬，并且都不会向他吐露自己的想法。  
想着想着恩奇都就忍不住笑了起来，原来所有美丽的事物保护起来都一样费力。  
小心翼翼地伸出手指去碰那条被他养了一月有余的人鱼的面颊，光滑，柔软，完美又虚荣，只有指下的温热能证明他并不虚幻。  
睫毛不悦地扇动，恩奇都还没来得及收手，就对上了那双鲜红的眼睛。  
“别碰我。”  
那双眼睛里流动着如日出一般耀眼的光芒，恩奇都别开目光收回手指，转身离开。  
指尖仍残留着他灼热的吐息，恩奇都轻轻摩挲着那节手指，悄悄地叹气。最近的吉尔伽美什开始抵触他的一切触碰，减少交谈减少对视，生硬地拉开距离。恩奇都曾经以为他生了病，结果伸手去探他额头温度的时候被大声呵斥。  
“真麻烦啊…”恩奇都感叹。  
浴室里的水哗啦哗啦响，是金色的鱼尾烦躁地搅动水面。  
友人的冷落与不坦诚让恩奇都有些失落，茫然地走去市场，仍是一片嘈杂。一切如常让恩奇都有些安心，决定暂时不强求别扭的友人。路边归来的渔夫正大声叫卖着摆在泡沫箱中奄奄一息的鱼，他看着那条鱼努力开合鳃片，想象着它渐渐粘连的腮丝。他带了两尾鱼回家，已经被剔除脏器的鱼安安静静地躺在水槽里。  
恩奇都拿了刀蹲在垃圾桶旁，用手上的刀子一点一点除去黯淡的鳞片，鱼身上的粘液湿滑，不好拿，尽管小心恩奇都还是被刀子割到了手。“但是想要他多靠近我一点啊，明明已经承认是朋友了。”他有点委屈地打开水龙头，冲掉粘在手上的血污和透明鱼鳞。  
恩奇都叹着气去拿橄榄油热锅，翻炒洋葱，又倒进番茄，大蒜和土豆，之后调成小火，放鱼加水，盖上盖子煮。然后搬来椅子，坐在料理台前，在鱼汤咕嘟咕嘟翻滚的闷响声中发呆。  
四十分钟之后恩奇都起身收火，捞出鱼和一半的土豆装盘，剩下的土豆用勺子压扁成泥再放回汤中搅动，粘稠的浓汤散发着热腾腾的茴香与月桂叶的香气。  
端着鱼和汤走进浴室，不理会吉尔伽美什的阻止径直把汤递过去，吉尔伽美什到底还是接了，小口小口地喝着，指尖的皮肤因为瓷碗的热度发红。  
恩奇都背靠着浴缸坐在瓷砖地上，想了半天缓缓开口：  
“有篇故事叫《普罗旺斯鱼汤》，你肯定没看过。里面的主人公出差，犹豫着到底要不要联系之前在酒店相处愉快的情人。”  
“… …他决定一个人离开同事去海边，坐在餐厅里喝普罗旺斯鱼汤。他吃了橄榄油腌渍甜椒以及三条鱼，足足一公斤的雪白的鱼肉吸收了汤汁，放进嘴里后，马上就溶化了。”  
“回到酒店他就给情人打电话，情人说她也在等他的联系，但是她很讶异，因为他不像是那种主动捡起麻烦的人，她不知道他为什么会找她。”  
“… …主人公自己也说不清原因，不知道自己打电话的时机是否正确，但他很快就原谅自己了。”  
“他在最后说，普罗旺斯鱼汤中凝聚了海洋的芳香和勇气。”  
“我没有情人，但我还是决定待在海边，我想知道海洋的芳香到底是怎样的味道。但是不管是勇气还是芳香，我至今都没有得到。  
“… …也许是我的鱼肉分量不足吧？”  
恩奇都不知道什么时候已经转过身来，半个身体向他倾斜，不容抗拒的眼神和紧抿的薄唇迫使吉尔伽美什把一直盯在鱼汤上的目光转向他。  
“我知道你也不是喜欢主动捡麻烦的人，但是分量再少也是一碗鱼汤，我希望你喝下它之后能感受到一点点的海洋的勇气。”  
“一点点。能让你告诉我，你能不能依靠我，能不能成为坦诚的友人就足够了。”恩奇都半跪着，一只手撑着浴缸的边缘凑过来，另一只手把吉尔伽美什手里还剩一半的鱼汤端到一边。“告诉我。”  
沉默。  
“…告诉我啊！”恩奇都激动地大声质问，发丝随动作颤抖，越来越近的距离让吉尔伽美什有些惊异。  
“…好。”  
恩奇都皱着眉等他的答案，对方却慢慢合上眼睛。  
… …  
唇上湿润的触感让恩奇都有些无措。  
08  
“人鱼毋庸置疑是高贵的，正因为高贵所以有些脆弱。”  
“…发情期，这是一种弱者的自我保护机制。我们太珍稀了，必须保障受孕和生育的成功率。对人鱼来说，雄性和雌性都有。”  
“无聊的规则…怎么样，能接受吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的嘴唇在恩奇都唇边开合，呼出暧昧的气体。  
“我想和你做，我需要和你做。就算我坦诚，你能接受吗？我可以依靠你，但你帮不到我。”  
突然的抵触，泛红的皮肤，不自然的疏远，一瞬间都有了解释。  
吉尔伽美什撤回身体，倚在墙壁上，脸上是傲慢又嘲讽的微笑。  
恩奇都看着他，僵硬了许久，最后在嘴角浮起一丝笑意。  
“那么就试一下吧，我觉得，应该可以。”  
“…嗯？”  
恩奇都突然站起身子迈进浴缸，俯身亲吻高贵的友人，浴缸里温凉的水溢出来，吉尔伽美什半眯着眼睛回应他，舌头挤入恩奇都唇舌的缝隙。  
不同于刚才的热烈的亲吻，分离唇舌，口中拉出的银线落在吉尔伽美什胸口，闪着淫靡的光。  
“哈…真的可以吗？”  
恩奇都避开他多余的问题。  
“浴缸太小了，所以，抱紧我。”  
唇舌再次交缠，恩奇都感受到吉尔伽美什的舌头缠绕在他的牙龈上。  
“唔…”顺着脖颈向下亲吻，轻咬锁骨，手指挤压粉红色的突起，就能得到友人可爱的反应。  
“嗯…继续…”  
情动的吉尔伽美什十分诱人，勾着他的脖子向下拉扯试图贴的更紧。恩奇都身上的白色棉质T恤被水浸湿，凸显出好看的线条。  
两人很快就兴奋起来，恩奇都起身脱去湿透了的衣物，再看吉尔伽美什时，正巧看到他的性器顶开金色的鳞片探出生殖裂。  
恩奇都笑着抬头去看友人的反应，果然对上了恼怒又羞耻的眼神。  
“别看了，杂种！有那么奇怪吗！”  
如预想中一样态度恶劣，恩奇都一边想一边向吉尔伽美什伸手，却没有碰他的挺起，反而向下划去。  
“…找到了。”拨开生殖裂，手指碰到一处柔软。“书总算是没有白看…泄殖孔…是这里吧。”  
恩奇都压低的声音和直接的话语过分撩拨，吉尔伽美什无法抗拒地张口。“是…快一点…”  
恩奇都轻笑，一边啃咬他腰侧的肌肤一边开始套弄。  
“好…”  
… …  
唇舌所经之处尽是暗红色的吻痕，吉尔伽美什忍受不住，释放在恩奇都的手心，高潮的快感使他轻轻颤抖。  
恩奇都挑眉：“这么快？”  
“唔…啰嗦…交配是很限制行动的行为…越快对我们来说越有利…”  
“…是吗。”恩奇都表示怀疑，手下的动作却没有暂停，以温热的浊液为润滑，恩奇都搅动着手指。  
“呃…”  
穴口很快就达到了可以接纳他的程度，恩奇都抵上去，缓缓进入。  
“唔…啊…”吉尔伽美什皱眉，眯起眼睛。恩奇都亲吻他发红的眼角和扇动的睫毛，“看着我，再忍一下。”吉尔伽美什在情事中意外地顺从，睁开满是水雾的眼睛回应他情欲炙烈的目光。  
全部都进去了，两人同时松了一口气，恩奇都一边小幅度地动作一边套弄着。  
“忍了很久了吧…？”  
“还…还好…嗯！”  
突然的顶弄使吉尔伽美什不由自主地抬高声调。恩奇都舔着他的耳廓安抚他，“我之前，看了一本小说…叫《华莱士人鱼》？里面说人鱼交配的时候，人鱼少女会紧紧包裹着少年，然后躯干从肚脐以下的部分都被吸收进人鱼少女的下腹…是真的吗？”  
“啊…不…不是…”  
“但我觉得还挺有道理的。”  
“…？”  
“因为吸得很紧啊，”恩奇都有点恶劣的笑，伸手抚摸结合处，“感觉…要被吉尔吃掉了。”  
吉尔伽美什脸上不知是因为情欲还是羞耻泛起了暧昧的粉红，恩奇都很满意的亲亲他的鼻尖，加快了动作。  
湿热的内壁突然紧缩，恩奇都明白自己顶到了正确的位置，抵住那一处重重地磨，身下的友人顿时弓起了腰。  
“唔…啊….！”平时傲慢的人此刻发出的带着哭腔的呻吟使恩奇都难以自拔。  
“再等一下…吉尔…和我一起…”  
吉尔伽美什用渴求的目光盯住他。“快点…”  
“唔…那吉尔是想要我射在里面还是外面？”  
“呃…啊…？”有着美丽的眼睛的友人已经无法思考，十指扣住他的脊背。“我不知道…你快一点…”  
“说出来，说出来我就按你说的做。”  
“呃…里面…里面就好。”  
“好。”恩奇都轻笑，舔舔他耳后的肌肤作为奖励，开始套弄吉尔伽美什的性器。  
高潮的快感很快袭来，恩奇都在吉尔伽美什体内释放，后者咬住他的肩膀，白色的浊液喷在恩奇都的腹上。  
高潮后的空白期，房间里安静下来，只剩下粗重的喘息。  
恩奇都伸手抚摸吉尔伽美什的面颊，光滑而柔软，吉尔伽美什睁眼看他，捉住他的手，“别乱揉，累。”刚想放下，却看见他手上的伤口。“我划的？”恩奇都摇头：“做汤的时候划的。”吉尔伽美什轻蔑地哼了一声，含住伤处伸舌舔拭，未曾有过的亲密与温柔让恩奇都有些发晕，手指忍不住在他口腔内搅动，吉尔伽美什无奈地停止动作，怕自己尖利的牙齿划伤他的皮肤，唾液自半张的口中顺着嘴角缓缓滑下。  
吉尔的内壁仍是发烫的，也许人鱼就是这种不知满足的生物？  
恩奇都一边想一边吸吮他嘴唇，手指轻拢慢捻，轻易地勾起友人的情欲，水声粘连，耳边只剩下对方的轻喘。  
恩奇都埋首在吉尔伽美什的颈窝，闻到了和自己相同的洗发水的薄荷香，海水的苦涩和因自己而起的薄汗。  
这就是海洋的芳香吗。  
… …  
性事之后恩奇都给疲倦的吉尔伽美什做清理，准备换水的时候，在水中摸到几粒小珠子。  
书上写：“有传说，人鱼的眼泪可变作珍珠，其泪为情而流。”  
恩奇都想了想，把珠子递给吉尔伽美什看，在他耳边问：  
“嗳，有那么舒服吗？”  
吉尔伽美什就看了一眼。  
“吾友，我命令你现在就把那种东西扔掉。”  
09  
后来他们的生活仍然悠闲，吉尔伽美什很喜欢肌肤相贴的感触，恩奇都抗议，作为人类，总是泡在水里皮肤会变皱。  
他们在满足身体的欲望之后相拥，恩奇都轻轻地问他，你要走了吗。  
是的，吉尔伽美什的下巴抵在他的头顶，八月我就要走了。  
恩奇都无言，默默圈紧他的腰。鳞片很凉，滑滑的。细细的发丝蹭在吉尔伽美什胸口，很痒。但他们都没有抽身离开。  
Final  
清晨，寂静的海滩，恩奇都抱着裹着床单的吉尔伽美什去海边。  
“走吧。”  
“好。”  
他们简单的告别。  
吉尔伽美什在水里露出半个身子：“三月吧，我会来找你。”  
恩奇都点头说好，一定要来。  
金色的人鱼浸没在深海里，恩奇都努力去找他的影子，日出的阳光照得恩奇都睁不开眼。  
海平面上橘色在蔓延。


End file.
